


A Change of Plan

by Vexed_Wench



Category: NCIS
Genre: Community: writers_choice, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, M/M, Pi Day, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Prompt Fill, Shopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 11:42:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10306565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexed_Wench/pseuds/Vexed_Wench
Summary: Tony decides to spend an evening with McGee to celebrate Pi Day. Written for the prompt Celebrations at Writer's Choice.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spiralicious](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/gifts).



Tony stood in line at the Italian bakery that made the best dessert. He knew better then anyone that man can't live on pizza alone. Sometime you just had to have a cannoli. 

The girl behind the counter reminded him that March fourteenth was Pi Day so all pies were $3.14. They even had the symbol for Pi carved into the center. He grabbed one and wondered if McGee would be interested in a movie night.

He was sure he had a math themed movie in his collection. He just hoped that McGee would want to celebrate the day.


End file.
